


What If? (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, dean winchester fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: This was a drabble request on Tumblr.For the drabble I think it's only right to have it themed to the quiz so maybe that scene but Dean coming to see the reader at uni as a surprise and it's all fluffy and cute because he misses her
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	What If? (Dean Winchester x Reader)

Dean had met Y/N around three months ago when he had gone to visit Sam in university. She lived in the room opposite Sam’s in the living quarters and Dean had bumped into her in the corridor. And he had actually ‘bumped’ into her. Or maybe she bumped into him? He wasn’t sure. 

She had rushed around the corner, arms full of books, and slammed right into his chest. The impact had sent the books she was carrying skittering across the floor. They both knelt down to pick them up, heads down, apologising profusely to each other at the same time. As they lifted their heads and their eyes met, it had taken Dean’s breath away. 

She was completely different from the type of girl he usually went for. Y/C/H pulled back in a loose, long braid, wearing low slung Adidas joggers, a Varsity sweater and trainers. But it was the sparkle in her Y/E/C eyes that had captivated him. It was as though, even in that brief moment, she was looking into his soul. 

She gave him a shy smile, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, before thanking him as she took the books off him. Dean’s usual witty pick-up lines had abandoned him and all he could say was “you’re welcome”, as she walked over to her door, opened it, and went inside. 

He waited a few seconds, slightly dazed, before opening Sam’s door and walking into his room.

“Dude. Who’s the girl in the dorm opposite?” he asked Sam, as he flopped down into a chair. 

“That’s Y/N. She’s sweet. Very quiet and kinda keeps herself to herself, but she’s nice enough. Why?” 

“Just bumped into her in the corridor -“

“Don’t even think about it!” Sam interrupted before Dean could finish his sentence.

“What? I was only gonna-“

“Well don’t.”  
———————————————————————————-  
3 months later

Dean had finally gotten Sam to pass his cell number to Y/N after a lot of persuasion. She had messaged him out of the blue one day with just a simple “Hi”. He responded with the same message and so began their exchange. 

They had been texting back and forth since then, even sometimes calling each other. Dean had been busy with work and had not had a chance to visit Sam for a while, but as he had a few days to himself, he had decided to surprise his brother. And it was the perfect excuse to meet Y/N again and finally get to speak to her in person. 

He was smiling to himself as he got into Baby and started the long journey. Turning on the radio, he began to sing along to the Metallica tape.

He was really looking forward to seeing her again. Even though they had only spoken on the phone, there was definitely a connection between them. He was planning on staying with Sam for a few days. That way he could take Y/N on a proper date but also spend some time with his brother. 

Dean decided to call Y/N on the way, just to make sure she would be home when he got there but didn’t give away the fact he was on his way to see her. They had a brief conversation where he'd managed to slip in the question “What ya doing this evening?” and had discovered she had no plans and would be in her room studying. Result. 

He was tired when he pulled up alongside the university’s accommodation block but excited to see her. Taking the bunch of flowers he had picked up on a whim when he stopped at a Sip’n’Go from the backseat, he made his way inside the building. 

When he reached Y/N’s door, he knocked on it quietly. As he heard movement from inside, his heart rate sped up. “Pull yourself together, Winchester,” he mumbled to himself. 

Her door opened and the look of surprise on her face when she saw Dean standing there was a picture. 

“Dean! What the -“ she began before breaking into a huge smile. 

“Hey you.” He smiled back, producing the flowers from behind his back. 

She took them from him gratefully, placing them down on a small table by the door. Not knowing quite what to do, she hesitantly stepped towards him, before pulling him into an embrace. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her, happiness overwhelming him. He was worried she wouldn’t be pleased to see him, but that clearly wasn’t the case. Pulling away from her so he could look at her face, he brought his fingers to her cheek and softly brushed his fingers across her skin. She was as beautiful as he remembered. She leaned into his palm, closing her eyes. As he placed a barely-there kiss on her lips, her eyes opened. Her lips responded to his, the kiss deepening.

———————————————————————————-  
Dean woke up with a start as he heard the sound of smashing glass. Looking around him, his thoughts still on the dream he was having, he heard Sam’s voice coming from somewhere in the bunker.

“Sorry. Dropped a glass.”

He realised he had fallen asleep with his face on his arms, slumped over the war room table while attempting to do some research. He was surrounded by books, but he was also surrounded by the dream he had been awoken from. What if that had really been how his life had played out 15 years previously? 

Where would he be now? Would he be happy? Would he be married to the girl in his dream? Would he have a family? 

He would never know. 

Yellow Eyes had taken that away from him the day he had killed Jess and Sam had uttered those immortal words.

“We have work to do.”


End file.
